


I Can’t Believe You Stole the Marshmallows

by Sidekick_Theory



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Campfires, Caught, M/M, Marshmallows, Riding, Sex Is Fun, Silly Rules, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B sneak off at a party and have a hot make out session on a trampoline, while their other friends are sitting around the fire just a few feet away. Bonus: Person C starts throwing rocks at them with the help of Person D.</p><p>Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t Believe You Stole the Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is another one shot I wrote. I know I got this idea from otpprompts on Tumblr, so I thank them for it. This actually started out really short and then I revised it and made it twice as long, so I only saw it fitting that the title was too. Hope you enjoy it.

The heat from the fire was slowly becoming more and more unbearable for Leo. Or more likely it was the heat from Neymar’s breath tickling his neck that was becoming more and more unbearable. As they sat around the fire with a group of their closest friends, Neymar kept turning to him to whisper filthy things into his ear, causing Leo’s self-control to slowly break. His hands kept twitching at the urge to pull the boy over his knee in punishment. For everyone to see that humiliating side of the Neymar would be his undoing, just like the boy’s words were for Leo.

“You could take me right here if you wanted to. Let everyone see how good you make me feel,” Neymar ironically stated next. With his declaration, Neymar brushed his hand against Leo’s causing the latter to shiver noticeably. It took every little bit of his restraint for Leo not to grab him right then as he felt Neymar giggle against his neck. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Geri thankfully interrupted. “Eat some damn marshmallows.” He tossed the bag of the sugary white cubes over to their log with Neymar being the one to catch it. Leo finally noticed that the others all had them on sticks as they roasted them in the fire. 

“Here ya go,” Neymar said, handing him a stick with a marshmallow already staked through it. 

Taking the stick from his boyfriend, Leo noticed that Neymar hadn’t made one for himself. Pointing the tip back at Neymar, he asked, “Don’t you want one? Here, just put another on mine and I’ll make it for you.”

Neymar smiled at him with a shake of his head. “No, I’m good. Honestly, I don’t like them cooked.” He preceded to reach into the bag again, pull a marshmallow out, and plop it into his mouth.

“Weirdo,” Leo observed with a smile. He propped his stick up against the side of the fire pit so it could burn slowly hands free and turned back to his boyfriend. “Hey, toss me the bag.” Neymar gave a skeptical look and threw it over to him. “Open your mouth.” Neymar’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and he tilted his head as if to say, ‘Really?’ “No, no, I don’t mean that!” Leo rushed to explain, knowing exactly where the boy’s dirty mind was going. “I mean…” He said miming a throwing motion.

Neymar gave him a knowing smirk and wink as he replied, “Oh, that’s what you meant.” Then in a whisper, he explained, “I thought you were actually taking my advice from before, but this is fun too.”

Ignoring Leo’s eye roll, Neymar swung his leg over the log, straddling it to face Leo. With a quick glance in Leo’s eyes, Neymar ground against the log, shifting back and forth as if he was trying to find a comfortable position. But Leo knew him better than that, and after the 6th time he thrusted upwards off the log, Leo whipped a marshmallow at his face.

“Hey!” Neymar whined. 

“Stop,” Leo commanded.

Neymar smirked and insisted in a fake tone, “I was just trying to find a comfortable position.”

“Mhmm sure, now open up.” Following Leo’s orders, Neymar opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out playfully. Leo launched a marshmallow in a high arch towards Neymar. Right before it landed in Neymar’s mouth though, Luis, who was sitting next to Sergi on the log beside them, stuck his hand out and snatched it away.

“Hey!” The two of them yelled.

“I needed another one,” Luis explained, shrugging as he put it on his stick. “Carry on.”

Groaning, Neymar turned back to Leo with an open mouth. This time when Leo threw the marshmallow it went uninterrupted. The cube landed perfectly in Neymar’s mouth to the sounds of their triumphant.

“You guys are such dorks.”

The couple looked across the circle to see Masche observing them nonchalantly as he pulled his stick away from the fire. On it he had at least 6 marshmallows, or at least what was left of them anyway. All of the cubes on his stick were ablaze, but he made no move to blow them out.

“Well, we just can’t all be as cool as you Javier,” Jordi interjected from his spot on the ground. He also pulled his stick away from the pit with a marshmallow on fire, but unlike Masche, he immediately freaked out, throwing the stick into the woods screaming.

“Really, Jordi? You could start a forest fire that way!” Marc scolded from his seat atop Geri’s lap. He shifted around trying to get a better view into the forest where Jordi had thrown his stick, but by now it was out. Geri, smiling mischievously to the circle from his position, brought his hands down to Marc’s waist to help in his movement. But Marc, realizing why his boyfriend was helping him move, stopped his shifting immediately and slapped Geri on the chest, rolling his eyes. Geri just let out a booming laugh, causing the others to join him.

Turning away from the group, Leo looked back at Neymar to see his reaction to all this. He was surprised to not find the boy laughing, but instead he was biting his lip as he stared intently at the other couple with dark eyes. As if he could feel Leo’s eyes on him, Neymar turned to him with a look on his face that Leo knew all too well. Neymar’s eyes were wide and pleading as he stared at Leo with thirst written all over him. Leo noticed that the boy had not only shifted closer but was also rubbing his own thighs like he couldn’t go any longer without someone touching him. His desire was so pure and evident in that moment that there was no more resolve left in Leo to say no.

Leo sighed as he replied to Neymar’s silent question. “Fine, just let me finish my marshmallow first.” Neymar’s eyes lit up like the stars at his answer. After swinging his leg back over the log, he shuffled up right against Leo. Clambering into Leo’s lap quickly, Neymar immediately started mauling the other boy’s neck to show his impatience. 

“Ney, calm down,” Leo insisted. Instead of following his orders this time though, Neymar flicked open the buttons of Leo’s black Henley shirt and stuck his hand inside. “Babe, seriously it’ll take me two seconds,” Leo whined.

Huffing, Neymar broke away from Leo’s neck to reach over and grab his stick. He handed it to him remarking, “Then eat it so we can go.” Then he moved closer to whisper in Leo’s ear, “The sooner we leave the faster a white substance will be in my mouth.” At the end of his statement, Neymar began to suck on Leo’s earlobe and grind sensually in his lap. Leo let out a low groan at his corny innuendo as he wrapped his arm around Neymar’s waist to station him, right on top of his crotch coincidently.

“Hey,” Leo uttered to catch the attention of Sergi. “Do you want this?” 

With wide eyes Sergi tipped his head at Neymar’s squirming form and said in an astonished tone, “Him?”

“No, no of course not!” Leo quickly objected. “I mean the marshmallow. Here take it, please,” he emphasized, leaning his body and Neymar’s closer to Sergi so he could hand him the stick. 

“Oh, thanks,” the kid said. Beside him, Luis gave Leo a wink as he took the stick from Sergi’s hands. At Sergi’s protest, Luis finished the marshmallow with a smile. “Meany,” Sergi pouted dismissively. 

“Fatty,” Leo added in Sergi’s defense. Luis just rolled his eyes as he swung his arm around Sergi to pull him in for a quick kiss. To Leo’s surprise the kid melted into Luis immediately, completely forgetting that he had stolen his marshmallow a moment ago.

Speaking of forgetting, Leo turned his whole attention back to the boy in his arms. Now Neymar had left several love bites on his neck and collarbone. His hands were fisted in Leo’s hair as he tried to grind his ass against Leo’s ever growing erection. 

Leo sensing that they would have to leave soon, lest Neymar literally drops to his knees in front of all these people to relieve his desire (Leo knew he was that shameless), he began to explain to the circle, “Uh hey, so guys I think me and Ney are, uh, gonna go

“Not in any of the bedrooms, please?” Dani pleaded.

“No, they won’t, that’s a rule, remember? No fucking in the house while we’re all staying there,” Ivan reminded them all.

“Right, yeah of course, we’ll just find somewhere else I guess,” Leo said, lifting Neymar up in his arms bridal style as he stood. 

“Watch out for poison ivy!” Jordi yelled after them as Leo walked down the path.

“Yeah, well fuck you too, Jordi!” Neymar shouted back at him as Leo carried him farther away. The boy then fell into giggles, pressing his smile into Leo’s neck.

Farther down the path towards the house, (since Leo still wasn’t sure where they were going) Neymar signaled for him to stop. “Dude, look! I totally forgot about that.”

“What? What is it?”

“The trampoline.”

“What about it?” 

“Let’s go on it!”

Leo sighed, “Ney no, I do not want to go jump on the trampoline. I just willing left our friends so I can fuck you. Don’t make me regret it.”

Pulling at Leo’s neck so that they were nose to nose, Neymar asked in a scandalized tone, “So that’s the only reason you keep me around, because I offer my body up to you? I’m more than just an empty hole for you to put your dick in, ya know.”

Again Leo found himself rushing to explain what he meant. “No babe, I didn’t mean that-”

“Uh huh sure, I heard you loud and clear, Leo,” Neymar countered as he pushed himself out of Leo’s arms and onto the ground. With a huff, he turned his back on Leo and stubbornly crossed his arms. 

“Ney-”

“Nope.”

“C’mon babe! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Leo exclaimed walking right up behind his boyfriend. He quickly wrapped his arms around Neymar and spoke into his neck murmuring, “Babe, you know I love you for much more than that. Don’t be like this. I just meant that I want so desperately to please you that I even left our friends to do so, but now you’re not letting me and that upsets me. Just please let me make you feel good.” 

Uncrossing Neymar’s arms, Leo brought them to rest on his head. To prove his words were authentic, Leo began to lay gentle kisses all down Neymar’s jaw and neck. His hands moved back to wrap around the boys waist, holding him firmly so Neymar knew he couldn’t escape. Still though, Neymar didn’t relent.

Groaning at his boyfriend’s continued silence, Leo unknowingly pleaded, “Please babe, c’mon! I’ll do anything for you, just stop pouting.”

Of course that got a reaction out of him. “Anything, huh?”

“Within reasonable possibility, yes.”

Turning in Leo’s arms, Neymar smiled deviously, “Well okay then, trampoline!” and then before Leo could say anything, Neymar was off like a shot. 

Rolling his eyes, Leo followed at a much slower pace wondering out loud, “How is it that you always get your way?”

Neymar laughed from his seat on the outside rim of the tramp. Pulling off his shoes, he answered, “Because I’m adorably sexy and there’s no way you could ever turn me down.” Then with a wink he stood up and started jumping.

Laughing, Leo followed Neymar up on the tramp and replied, “Of course, how could I not see it before?”

“Probably because you’re dumb,” Neymar responded as he jumped around Leo. “But really the jokes on you, because honestly I thought that this might be the best place for us to fool around, since we can’t go inside and all. But since now I feel like I have something to prove, I think I’ll actually jump around a bit.”

Leo glared over at his boyfriends smile. He felt his cheeks heat up at his own stupidity. He still felt bad about what he had said to Neymar before though, and he didn’t see any other way to make the boy forget, so he decided to indulge him by jumping around. (Because although Neymar had Leo wrapped around his finger, Leo was also skilled in the art of deception when it came to the boy.)

The delighted grin that came over Neymar’s face as he jumped up and down was enough for Leo anyways. Together, they took turns trying to bounce the other one higher and also trying to do flips. After Neymar’s third spectacular failure, Leo gently told him to stop.

Jokingly though, Neymar pretended to take offense by his demand. His next jump was directly into Leo, who in his surprise went crashing down into the trampoline, bringing Neymar with him. They bounced around in a tangle of limbs until Neymar rolled off him. The night air was filled with only their laughter.

As they calmed down, Neymar turned on his side to look directly at Leo. Leo flipped his head to the side facing Neymar with a smile. Slowly their happy expressions changed into an obvious desire for each other. Their eyes traveled down to stare at each other’s lips and naked skin. With one last look in each other’s eyes, Neymar leaned forward to bring their lips together. 

The kiss started out passionate but it quickly turned playful once Neymar added his tongue to the mix. Both of them smiled into the kiss as Leo pulled Neymar over by his hips to straddle him, jarring them from their stationary position. They giggled into each other’s mouths as they continued to bounce, until Neymar ground down perfectly to make their crotches rub against each other. Leo moaned at the feeling, but Neymar’s whimper drowned out the sound.

“I wasn’t lying before, ya know,” Leo stated, holding Neymar’s face between his hands so he could properly speak to him. “I want to please you. Let me suck you off.”

Neymar’s eyes flashed with excitement at the thought, but he answered firmly, “No, I want to make you feel good too. You either let me ride you, or I’ll go get Jordi to do the job.”

“Ouch,” Leo drawled. “Why did you have to suggest that? I mean of course I’ll let you ride me.”

Neymar smirked, “Because I know you Leo, which means I know you have a possessive streak, so mentioning Jordi will cement my chances of you relenting.”

Leo chuckled lightly. “God, but honestly though, I’m so aroused right now I don’t think I could wait any longer. So c’mon now then, off with your clothes. Got any lube?”

“Of course,” Neymar responded with a wink. Reaching into his pocket, he produced it and quickly gave it to Leo. Without missing a beat, Neymar quickly removed his hoodie and tank top. Leo smirked as the boy shivered in the night air, but being the good boyfriend that he is, he flipped them over so he could cover Neymar’s body with the heat of his own. Neymar protested the move though, whining, “No, I told you I want to ride you!”

Leo just chuckled at him. “And you will babe, I promise. I just don’t want you to freeze to death before you do. There’s no fat on your body, ya know. You’re all beautiful skin and tiny bones.”

“Hey! I have muscle too!”

“Of course you do babe, and I want you to know that I am forever thankful for that tongue of yours.”

Smiling, Neymar flicked the side of Leo’s head. “Cheeky idiot. That’s not what I meant.”

With the same dumb grin on his face, Leo continued to remove their clothes. Then, returning to the lube, he slicked up his fingers and set about moving Neymar’s legs so he could reach the boy’s entrance. All of their movements on the trampoline were a bit awkward and precarious. The added bouncing fixture caused them to bounce every time, but Leo did his best to open Neymar up one finger at a time. 

The first finger slid in easily, like it did most times nowadays. Neymar took it eagerly with breathy moans and helpful thrusts of his hips. Leo added a second finger quickly as he bent down to kiss Neymar’s chest to distract him. At the first pressure against his prostate, Neymar pulled Leo up to kiss him full on the lips. 

Neymar’s hands then moved onto Leo’s head, fluffing his hair up into all directions. At a particularly hard jab from Leo’s fingers, Neymar gripped his hair tightly in his hands, causing Leo to hiss in pain and continue his persistent thrusting. By now the two were rocking together on the bouncing surface, trying to open Neymar up quickly. The night air was getting colder as they went on and the fear that one of their friends were going to walk down the path any minute had now finally reached their consciousness. 

“Are you ready for another? Because we really need to get a move on.”

Breathily, Neymar replied, “Worried someone’s gonna come find us? Don’t, I doubt anyone’s leaving that fire soon.”

“What about Marc and Geri? What if they get the same idea?”

At this Neymar let out a burst of laughter amongst his moans. “You actually think Marc would agree to have sex outside, let alone on a trampoline?”

“Hmm good point, but what does that say about us then?”

Smiling, Neymar answered in a serious tone, “It says that we’re willing to express our passion for one another anywhere we need to at any time because our love for each other is strong enough to leave no worry or doubt between us.”

Looking down at his boyfriend, Leo stopped moving altogether. “No, I think that it just says we’re really kinky and impatient.” He stared down at Neymar searching his eyes for a moment before they both burst out laughing. 

Sometime during their hysteria, Neymar had begun to roll them around on the trampoline. Gently they bounced on the tramp as they continued to laugh at their own jokes. After some time, Leo finally calmed himself down enough to start trailing his hands down Neymar’s body sensually. He gazed at the laughing, carefree boy in his arms, heart soaring with his love for him. Sneakily, his fingers traveled the whole way back down to his boyfriend’s hole. When Neymar felt their presence there, he snapped his eyes back up to Leo’s lascivious expression. His smile didn’t falter as he drew himself up to straddle Leo properly. Then when Leo pressed three big fingers into him, his mouth fell open wide into an ‘O’ form.

Only mere minutes passed before Neymar was pushing at Leo’s hand earnestly, trying to get him to exchange his fingers for something bigger. Leo only relented after Neymar started whining insistently loud, pressing kisses into his neck and gripping his hair too hard. The boy was finally at the point where he was putty in Leo’s hands, just like the older boy wanted him. 

Leo reached down to retrieve the lube by his hip. He quickly slathered some on his cock and maneuvered Neymar to rest right above it. With one last desperate look from Neymar to get a move on, he pulled the boy down on his cock. 

The two hissed at the feeling of it all. The night air now felt pleasant against their skin, and the added view of the night sky left them feeling indescribably infinite. Neymar’s eyes shut tightly as he reached out for something to hold on to, grasping out for something to ground him to this moment. Leo sat up quickly to allow Neymar to grip his head to his chest, smirking at the fact that the boy could be undone with one thrust. 

He allowed Neymar a few moments to adjust to the cock inside him, and then he started to rock up into him. The movement caused the two of them to bounce, jiggling profoundly on the trampoline. Neymar’s next moan sounded more like a scream, and his cry resonated more like one of pain rather than of pleasure, but Leo pressed on knowing that Neymar enjoyed it above everything. 

Silently throughout his thrusting, Leo thanked whoever created the trampoline for enabling this experience to be a reality. The added fixture of its bouncing capabilities empowered Leo to go faster and harder, bringing them both to near completion easily. On certain thrusts, Leo would expertly use the trampoline to bounce him up while Neymar was coming down, allowing him to reach deeper into the boy and make Neymar scream out in pleasure. 

Sex with Neymar was always so good, a whirlwind of emotions and touches, but now it felt other worldly, and it left both of them overwhelmed with love. 

Neymar was uncontrollable in his movements. He completely allowed Leo to take over, as he leaned down to rest his head against Leo’s shoulder. His legs at one point did wrap around Leo’s waist, which gave Leo more rein to really thrust up into him. This caused a series of curse words and whimpers to fall from Neymar’s mouth insistently. His moans vibrated in the air, disrupting the silent night. The world become a blur around them as Leo’s thrust carried each of them closer and closer to the edge. 

“Leo,” Neymar began. “Leo please, I’m so close already.”

Chuckling, Leo replied, “Well then maybe I should just let you finish on your own.”

“Leo, no! Please, I’ve been so good… it’s so good… you’re so good!

“And you can barely speak properly.”

“God stop teasing me!”

“I don’t think he can help you now when you’re doing such an impure act.”

“Leo!” Neymar groaned out to the sound of the former laughing. Finally taking mercy on his boyfriend, Leo brought his hand down to wrap around Neymar’s cock. The action immediately cause Neymar to cry out into the night, and seconds later he was shooting cum between the two of their stomachs.

Leo kept bouncing him in his arms afterwards, driving himself closer to completion. He ogled Neymar’s body as the boy fell limp in arms, sweaty, skinny limbs sliding everywhere. 

Then, when Neymar pressed his lips to Leo’s chest, right over his heart, Leo reach completion. His orgasm was much more silent than Neymar’s, but in no way less intense. Neymar fucked himself down on Leo’s dick through it, moaning as he felt Leo’s cum shoot into him. Leo found himself dazed when it was over, falling back with Neymar still in his arms. He closed his eyes as a sweet, lovely silence fell around them.

Here with Neymar in his arms, Leo felt at peace. The world around him continued to move, he could still hear the arms of night moving about and making their own noises, but it seemed all nonexistent as Neymar tried to snuggle closer to him. The sound of his breathing was Leo’s lullaby, not the crickets, or the stream, or the bats. No, it was pure knowledge of Neymar’s ever present life that made Leo’s mind tranquil. 

As life does though, the remembrance of the campfire not yet 50 feet away nagged at his consciousness, and his reluctance to deal with that was proven in his laziness to disturb the beautiful moment. But sighing, Leo turned to face Neymar after a few minutes saying, “Hey, we should really get back to the fire before they send out a search party for us.”

Neymar responded back with displeasure in his tone, “Oh, they can wait a little longer. Besides, I don’t think I can walk and you don’t have the stamina to carry me yet,” 

“Well, we should at least put our clothes back on,” Leo countered.

“Mmm fine, but just our underwear though. We’re too sweaty for shirts.”

“Sure, but don’t come crying to me when that sweat dries and you’re freezing your bones off.”

“Well actually,” Neymar replied then, laughing and pushing his face into Leo’s. “Could give me my hoodie.”

“Yeah okay,” Leo answered, sitting up and crawling to the side of the trampoline to grab Neymar’s hoodie and their underwear. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” Neymar answered, snatching the hoodie from Leo’s grasp after he slipped on his boxers. Lazily then, he reached into the pocket and pulled out the bag of marshmallows. 

“Ney!”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you stole the marshmallows.”

“Luis was just gonna eat them all anyways, fatty that he is! If anything you should be thanking me for saving the next weight scale he tries to step on.”

Chuckling softly, Leo replied, “Idiot” as he also reached into the bag to eat a few. 

They sat there silently, content to eat the marshmallows half-naked on the trampoline under the beautiful starry sky, until Neymar felt something hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing at his head. “What was that?”

Seconds later, Leo felt something hard and pointy hit his back too. “Hey!” Leo cried, turning to look around to see what had hit them. Next to his thigh he found a small rock right before a dozen more were pelted at them.

The two tried to escape the assault from the rocks, but getting off the trampoline became more hazardous than they originally thought. They fumbled around clumsily, bouncing about hitting each other as they tried to hurriedly get off the playset. Together, they unceremoniously fell off with Leo on the bottom and Neymar on top. 

Leo groaned as he pushed Neymar off and onto the ground. “Why am I always on the bottom?” Leo asked annoyed as he rubbed at his head. 

“That’s cheeky considering you always top,” Neymar responded.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Every time you fall I’m always the one to catch you and I’m always the one to end up getting the most hurt.”

“Well, your ass has more padding than mine and you’re a lot heavier. Imagine if I would have been the one to catch you. I would have been crushed,” Neymar surmised, flipping over to kneel on the ground. “Now c’mon, let’s go catch the fuckers who did this.”

But before either of them could move again, Luis stepped into their sight, looming over them dangerously. “See Sergi, I told you they were the ones to steal the marshmallows!”

“Yeah,” Sergi sheepishly agreed from behind Luis’ back. He stood there holding onto Luis’ arm, looking up at him with something like admiration and lust, but also down at Leo and Neymar with an apologetic expression. 

“Seriously Luis, you threw rocks at us because we took the marshmallows? What are you, five?” Neymar questioned, standing up and reaching down to help Leo. They both rubbed at the spots on their skin where they had been hit with the rocks as they glared at the two. 

“Actually no. Sergi and I here came to get you guys to ask if you wanted to go swimming with the rest of us, but finding the marshmallows was the icing on the cake. Now hand them over to me before you get even more hurt,” Luis answered, brandishing his hand to accept the bag. Neymar rolled his eyes as he handed the marshmallows over.

“Okay good, smart boy you got here Leo. I’ll see you guys over at the lake then.” And with that, Luis turned away from the two, dragging Sergi by the arm towards the path. The younger boy waved back at them guiltily until they disappeared into the trees. 

“Fatty,” Neymar whispered under his breath.

“Agreed,” Leo added. 

“Well, do you want to go swimming?” Neymar asked

Leo contemplated it for a second before he answered, “Sure might as well.”

The two then started down the path, planning whole heartedly to end the night hanging out with their friends. That was until they remembered there was cum drying on both of their stomachs. There was no way they could face their friends like that, especially since Luis probably was going to tell everyone they fornicated on the trampoline. With that in mind, they quickly turned around and went back down the path towards the house.

(Of course the fact that all their friends were at the lake which was at least an eight minute walk away from the house might have crossed their minds too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I was a little bit of a try-hard with the jokes but when am I not.


End file.
